Setting up dates
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: It's before the Gladers (Including my OC) go into the maze. Newt is having a hard time asking out Alby on a date, so Ashley (OC) and Minho decide to help him, what will happen? What happens when they have a plan to get Newt and Alby together? One shot! Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it!


**I do not own the maze runner. Enjoy the one shot!**

**~Ashley's POV~**

We were done with today's classes and I was walking around WICKED, the place that took me in six years ago along with all the other kids that were immune. I see Newt standing there but I noticed he was looking at someone, Alby. Newt was holding a flower in his hand and walked over to Alby, here we go again. "He's trying again?" I hear someone ask and I turn around to see it was Minho. "Yep, he has a flower and he's making his way over." I responded and we hid behind the corner and we watched as Newt walked over to Alby. "Hey... Alby." Newt tried to say cool but Minho and I both knew he was starting to freak out. "Oh hey Newt, nice flower." Alby said looking at the flower Newt was holding. "T- thanks, I'm giving it to someone..." Newt said and Alby looked at him for a moment. "Who for?" Alby asked and Newt started looking around frantically and his eyes landed on me. "It's for Ashley!" Newt yelled and I face palmed and Minho also face palmed. "Oh, I didn't know you liked her." Alby said and Newt was about to say something when Maria, Alby's little sister, yells Alby's name. "I gotta go, see you later Newt." Alby said and he left, Newt looking disappointed at what he did. "What the heck, Newt?!" I exclaimed walking over and Minho walking next to me. "You were so close, man. So freaking close!" Minho said and Newt sighed and looked at the ground. "I- I know, but every time I try and ask him out, it's like my shucking brain switches gears and makes me act like an idiot." Newt said and I sighed. "We're gonna help you." Minho said and I nodded. "What?! N- no!" Newt yells at us. Newt always hated getting help with stuff like this, especially from me and Minho since we sometimes messed up. "We're gonna help you, whether you like it or not." Minho said and Newt sighed. "Ok, fine." Newt said. "Great, tomorrow we don't have class so we can get the date ready tomorrow." I said and Newt went frantic. "Not tomorrow!" he yells. He acts like he's getting married or something, he needs to calm down. "First things first, we need you to get prepared." Minho said and we grabbed him and we went to his room to get him ready.

"Alright, so we're gonna teach you how to ask people out." Minho said, I was sitting on the desk chair, Minho was just standing, and Newt was sitting on his bed. "Since I'm such an expert at this, I'm gonna teach you." Minho said and I rolled my eyes. "You asked me out once, and that was last week, and you stuttered." I stated and Minho sighed a bit. "I asked you out and you said yes." Minho said and I stood up. "Yes, but asking out one person doesn't exactly make an expert." I said and Minho pouted a bit. "How is this gonna help me?" Newt asked trying to break the possible argument. "Right, now lets try and practice." I said getting Newt up and have him stand in front of Minho. "Pretend Minho is Alby, and try to ask him out." I explained and sat back in the chair. Newt stared at Minho for a minute before just shaking his head. "I can't pretend he's Alby, that'd take a lot of imagination to do that." Newt said annoyed. I looked at some of the photo's Newt had on his wall and one had Alby on it so I got it and grabbed some tape and taped the picture to Minho's forehead. "Just look at that pic and try." I said and Newt just focused on the picture for a few minutes before sighing very annoyed. "I just can't!" Newt said and sat down in the bed putting his head in his hands. "Am I just too handsome that you look at me instead of the picture?" Minho asked and I punched his arm. "Sorry, not the time." Minho said rubbing his arm. "I know you guys are doing this to help me but I just can't do it." Newt said and lied in his bed. "Can you guys go? I need some time thinking to myself." Newt said facing away from us. Minho and I left the room. "What are we gonna do now?" Minho asked and then I got an idea. "I have an idea." I said and Minho asked what. "Here's the plan..." I started explaining the plan to Minho and we started getting stuff ready for the plan.

* * *

I told Newt to get all fancied up, he wanted to ask me why but he knew that I wouldn't tell him. "Come on!" I said pushing Newt, who was blindfolded, down a hallway that leads to the cafeteria, we asked some of the workers if we could use the cafeteria for the plan and they agreed to it, which was good otherwise we would've had the date in the hallway, and that would've been weird. "Ashley, you know that I don't like surprises." Newt said but I stayed quiet and kept guiding him to the cafeteria. We get to the doors and Minho was waiting at the doors, he had drawn a fancy mustache on himself and I gave him a 'What the heck?' look. He opened the doors which reveals a table that had a table cloth on it and there was candles, food, and drinks on the table and Alby was sitting at the table and looked over at us when the doors opened. "Ok, you can take off the blindfold now!" I said excited and Newt took off the blindfold and when he did, his eyes widened at the sight. "We setted up a date with Alby for you!" I said jumping and Alby walked over. "They told me that you liked me." Alby said nervous and Newt blushed red as a tomato. "I- it's ok if you don't like me." Newt said looking down and Alby leaned over and kissed Newt's cheek and Newt looked up with wide eyes. "I've been waiting for you to ask me, I would've asked you but I was afraid that you would've rejected me." Alby said and they both grabbed hands and walked over to the table. "Mission accomplished." Minho said and we walked over to the table and served them their food.

* * *

"Hey. Hey Ashley!" I hear someone saying my name and I looked over at Newt. I looked around to see that we were paradise. "What were you thinking about?" he asked as he was holding his adopted son, Alby. "I was remembering the time when Minho and I got you and Alby together." I said and Newt chuckled a bit. Minho walks over and sits next to me and smiles at the little boy that was sleeping in Newt's arms. It's been ten years since we escaped, and yet Newt refuses to be with anyone else, I guess when you truly love someone else and you give them your heart, you never want to give it to anyone else.

**Hope you guys liked that one shot! Leave a review of what you guys thought about it!**


End file.
